Machamp's Tickle Move
by Glitchpokemon
Summary: It takes place in the pewter city. It's about a trainer named Phillip (or phill for short) and his Pokemon Machamp bonding with him a lot more than he ever had. Also his Machamp learning a new move.


It was a beautiful Saturday morning and 17 year old Phill had not been out of the house since Thursday. So after doing his morning chores that his parents left for him. He made lunch for later and got some for his Pokemon. So he headed out and made  
/sure to deposit all of his pokemons, except machamp which was his first Pokemon he had ever owned.

He had got him as a machop for his birthday when he turned the age 12. And has raised him and trained him, and a few weeks ago itevolved into a machamp so he wanted to go into the forest and train,because he really wanted to. Friday he wasn't

able to because he had to visit his uncles house and fish for somePokemon. Hisparents wanted himto spend so quality time with his uncle. Since Phill was his only close had always hated fishing because it was so

boring and he would never catch anything. But some how everytime his uncle would catch something, usuallya magikarp. One time he got really lucky and caught a tenticool. Phillwas very amazed at how big the Pokemon was.

So now he has set offinto the deepforest and found a cave that was empty. So he went inside his bag and pick up a pokeballand let Machamp out. Phill's machamp was different then a normal machamp he was a lot taller and a few inches bigger

than the normal height of the machamp. The machamp was 6 foot 2. Phill was only 5 foot 11 which made machamp taller than him. Which Phill thought was fine.

So Phill's machamp was happy to see phill and hadn't seen him in a while. So phill ran up to machamp and gave him a big hug. I missed you buddy! Phill said with joy. Machamp smiled and hugged him back, not trying to hug him too hard. Machamp didn't want  
/to break his trainers spine. So Machamp and Phill stopped the hug and they both looked at each other. Want to eat lunch! Phill said with more joy. Machamp nodded and they both sat down next to each other and ate their lunch. Phill had made some peanut  
/butter and jelly sandwiches, a bag of potato chips and a bottle of water. He gave Machamp some poke puffs and water.

Machamp loved Pokepuffs. Actually every Pokemon seems to love pokepuffs. Phill had always wondered what was in that stuff that made the Pokemon wanna eat more of it. After they were done eating Phill was full and so was machamp. I'm so full! Phill  
/said with a moan. Machamp looks at his trainer with a grin, because machamp was full but not to the point where his stomach hurt, which Machamp thought it was weird because he didn't even really eat that much food to begin with.

After about a few minutes Phill felt better and was now ready to train. Phill was then curious and asked machamp a weird question. Hey machamp I always wondered do you have a bellybutton behind your belt? Machamp looks at his trainer with a weird

look. I was just wondering, can I check? I'll check behind you're beltPhill nods and Phill looked at his Machamp's torso a feels the smooth skin on his stomach. As Phill did this machamp twitched a little bit. Well it looks

like you don't have one. See machamp this is a bellybutton. Weird I thought since you look sort of like ahumanoid, I thought you would have one like me.

Phill shows machamp his bellybutton. Machamp had never seen one, because all pokemons come from eggs which means they don't out of curiosity,looks down at itand pokes the tip of his indexfinger into

it. Hey that tickles Phill said. Machamp gets alamed by this response and stops and he moves back a little. No it's okay Machamp almost everyone is ticklish Phill said. Hey machamp do you think you're ticklish?

Machamp shrugs,lets see if you are Phill said. Phill approached Machamp and started wiggling his fingers on Machamps belly. Machamp instantly started to giggle. Wow you are ticklish Phill said. I wonder if you're ticklish here? Phill said as he

started wiggling his fingers under his manyarmpits. Machamp starts laughing again but a little more than last time. Okay I'll stop Machamp,said Phillas he moved back a little bit. Hey Machamp want to learn a new move? Phill

shook his head yesreally fast. Okay the attack is tickle and you can test it on me Phill Shruggsand walks closerto his trainer. Come on it's not that hard. All you have to do is wiggle you're fingers on my sensitive

spots on my body to make me laughPhill said. Machamp walks over to Machamp just be careful ok,I really like to be tickled I just haven't been tickled in a long time Phill said. Machamp smiles then grabs both of Phill's

hands with one of his hands.

And starts to tickle his armpits with the other hand. Then with his bottom pairs of arms Machamp starts to tickle Phill's belly. Phill's starts laughing. Machamp looks down and Smiles at his trainer. Phill looks back and Smiles back. Hahaha keep going  
/I love this hahaha Phill says. Machamp does what he is told and continues to tickle him. Hahahah make sure you hahahaha tickle me in my hahahaha bellybutton hahahaha like you did earlier, do you remember? Machamp remembers and puts his hand under  
/Phills shirt and wiggles his index finger into his bellybutton. Hahaha yes hahahaha don't stop. Machamp liked to here his trainer laugh and continued his tickling. Phill seemed to be enjoying every second ofit.

Machamp continued his tickling making sure to not leave a spot untickled. Then after about an hour of tickling Phill told Machamp to stop. Machamp stopped and phill fell to the ground still laughing. Hahahaha that was fun huh Machamp phill said. Machaaamp!Machamp  
/said with a happy voice. Well Machamp you just learned tickle. Machamp feels really happy that he had learned a new move he can use in battle.

Hey um Machamp can you carry me home because I'm so week from all the tickling. Machamp nodded yes and picked up Phill and placed him on his shoulder. Machamp left the cave and they saw that they were not very far from Pewter City because Phill pointed  
/out that they can see the Pokemon center from where they were.

So Machamp, lets go home Phill smiled and started walking through the forest. They were almost near the Pokemon center. Machamp stopped in his tracks because he heard snoring. Machamp looks at his shoulder and sees that Phill is sleeping.

And laying on his arm like a pillow.

Machamp thinks that he must be tired from all of that tickling he endured on him earlier. Machamp wasn't far from Phill's homeso he tried to wake his trainer up by nudging him. He kept trying but nothing seemed to work, until Machamp remembered

that his bellybuttonis very ticklish. So Machamp lifted up his shirt and started wiggling his fingers in his bellybutton, until Phill woke up laughing. Hey stop it that tickles! Phill said. Phill opened his eyes and saw Machamp looking at him

with a weird look. Oh I'm Sorry Machamp I must dozed off sorry. Yeah we will get to my house.

It was around 2:00 by the time they finally got to Phills house. Okay Machamp want some Pokepuffs? Machaaaamp! Okay then let's just go inside and I will give you some. Machamp let Phill down from his shoulder and Phill unlocked the door and they both  
/went inside.

As soon as Phill and Machamp went into his house he feed his Machamp some Pokepuffs. Machamp was tired from walking from the forest back to his house

And from the hour worth of tickling he put on get some rest now Phill says as his Machamp gets sucked back into his pokeball. Today was fun Phill says and he heads up stairs to his room and takes a nap.

The End

There might be a Chapter 2 in the future.


End file.
